The Epstein-Barr virus (EBV), a member of the herpesvirus family, is found throughout the world. Studies show that up to 95% of all adults have antibodies against this common virus, meaning that they have been infected at some point in their lives. EBV generally persists throughout life in most people who are infected and rarely causes any problems. In some cases, however, EBV has been linked to the development of cancers and serious conditions, including Burkitt's lymphoma, Hodgkin lymphoma, nasopharyngeal carcinoma, and post transplant lymphoproliferative disorder, a type of B-cell lymphoma which can occur in patients following solid organ or hematopoietic stem cell transplantation (HSCT).
There is thus a need for methods to treat and/or prevent EBV-associated diseases.